Je ne peux et ne VEUX pas !
by InYourHeart
Summary: Lui SangPur, elle moldue. Yeux de glace contre yeux de braise. Un goût d'interdit qui sans le vouloir va se transformer en passion. Ils auront beau se raisoner l'autre sera un aiment auquel il ne pourront résister...


_**Genre: **Romance, je sais que ça va être un peu long à venir mais il faut que je mette un peu l'histoire en place avant non! xD et puis si ça se fait de suite c'est plus marrant..._

_**Pairing:** Hahaha vous verrez... Niark niark niark!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bon je suis une auteuse HYPER célèbre et je me nomme J.K Rowling! Quoi! Vous saviez pas! Mon dieu! Honte sur vous! Bon OK j'arrête! mdr. Non malheureusment pour moi ce monde super very fantastique ne m'appartient pas à moi pauvre petite personne insinifiante... Snifff!La seule personne à mwa et rien qu'a mwa est Petra quoi que je me suis bien inspirée aussi... J'en profite donc pour faire une SUPER pub à l'écrivain (un vrai de vrai cette fois-ci! xD) _Santa Montefiore_ avec son hô merveilleux livre qu'est **_L'arbre au Secrets._** Sofia Solanas ne m'appartient pas non plus... Mais vu que se sont les livres que je préfère j'ai décidé de mélanger les deux. Donc pour ceux qui s'intéresse à la vie de Sofia lisait le livre.

**_Blabla de mwa:_** Bah je sais que je vous em bien pour ce qui sont arrivés jusque là mais voulà je continu! na! Donc comme je disais plus haut la romance va pas s'installer tout de suite donc il va falloir patienté... Et pour ceux qui ont lu Retour à la réalité désolé de commencer celle là mais c'était obligé et elle va être prioritaire mais c'est pas dit que j'oublie l'autre! Et en encore un pitit cou de pub! _**ALLEZ LIRE ATTIRANCE HORSNORME**_ ! de KittySee.

_**Maintenant place à la lecture!**_

* * *

_**Je ne peux et ne VEUX pas !**_

_Chap1 : Mère et fille._

Sofia Solanas, regardait Petra, sa fille, avec tendresse. Cette fille qui avait fait tant de dégâts dans sa vie était maintenant le centre de son univers, son rayon de soleil. Et savoir que son bébé devenu une jolie jeune fille allait la quitter pour partir dans ce monde tellement différent de celui qu'elles connaissaient…

Elle sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle la vit reposer son bol assez brutalement. Dans ses yeux de velours identiques aux siens dansait de l'excitation mêlée d'appréhension.

« -Alors ma puce, tes bagages sont près ?

-Oui maman ! Tu m'as déjà posé cette question il y a 10 minutes ! »

Sa fille était exaspérée par ces questions incessantes et totalement inutiles. Sa mère savait pertinemment qu'elle était très mûre et responsable pour son âge. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait dit qu'elle tenait ça de son père.

Petra savait que peu de chose sur lui et la famille de sa mère. Juste que celui-ci était Argentin, tout comme sa mère et qu'apparemment entre eux ça n'avait été qu'un aventure d'un soir qui avait mal tourné pour elle. C'est-à-dire que Petra était apparu dans sa vie. Elle était tellement loin de la réalité…

D'après Sofia, elle avait hérité de ses cheveux blonds comme les blés murs, légèrement ondulés, et aussi de sa maturité et de sa sagesse.

Il était tout le contraire de sa mère. Elle, elle était intrépide, aventureuse, ne se souciait que très peu des conséquences et on pouvait même dire immature sur c certains points. Pourtant elle avait un cœur d'or et aimait les gens avec passion. Sa bonne humeur était toujours présente et son sourire était tout simplement magnifiques.

Petra aurait beaucoup aimait en savoir plus sur ses origines, mais quand elle abordait le sujet sa mère se fermait et refusait d'en parler. Le sujet était tabou pour elle.

Elle lui avait dit que c'était trop douloureux pour elle d'en parler et qu'elle préférait oublier. Ou de moins elle essayait mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais à sa fille.

Petra n'osait insister. Elle tenait trop à Sofia pour ça. Elle avait pourtant deviné par les quelques informations que sa mère avait laissé filler que quand elle avait eu sa relation avec son père et qu'elle était tombait enceinte ses parents l'avaient envoyé en Suisse.

Pourquoi ? Que c'était-il passé ? Elle l'ignorait.

A cet instant, sa mère refaisait son éternelle tresse et la nouait avec un ruban rouge, alors qu'elle avait des cheveux magnifiques : bruns, soyeux et volumineux. Lorsqu'elle surprit son regard elle lui sourit et lui répondit.

« - Désolée. Je sais que c'est une question complètement stupide et sue je me répète mais ça me fait plaisir et ça repousse toujours un peu l'échéance… »

Elle poussa un soupir à peine audible mais qui aux oreilles de Petra sonna comme un glas. Mais Sofia retrouva bien vite son sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et charnues qui adoraient arborer une moue moqueuse et dédaigneuse. Son sourire caractéristique illuminait son visage rieur et ses yeux brun velours prenaient une teinte caressante.

Le cœur de Petra se serra douloureusement. Elle se leva et contourna la table, puis prit sa mère dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, comme quand elle était enfant. _« Oh maman… »_

Entre elles, il y avait une grande affinité et complicité. Une vrai relation _mère fille._ L'une était l'univers de l'autre. Cette séparation qui approchait dangereusement leur faisait peur et elles ne voulaient pas y penser.

Sofia serra fort en retour sa fille contre et lui fit un baiser sur le front le cœur serré.

« - T'en fais pas maman, ça va bien se passer…

Elle se dégagea doucement l'étreinte de sa mère. Un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres.

…Et puis, vu que je ne serait plus dans tes pattes tu va enfin pouvoir te trouver un homme !

- Petra ! Gronda-t-elle gentiment, son sourire toujours là. Je n'ai pas besoin 'un homme dans ma vie. Je suis très bien comme ça.

- Allez maman… T'es jeune, belle, intelligente,…

- Rien que ça ! La coupa Sofia en riant.

- Ben oui ! Et je peux te dire que tu plais à plus d'un homme…

Sa mère, sceptique, avait levé un sourcil moqueur.

… Regarde David le voisin, c'est presque s'il ne bave pas lorsqu'il t'aperçoit. Et quand tu lui parles, alors là c'est l'apothéose, il rougit et il cafouille comme un ado pré pubère.

- Arrête Petra ! Et on ne se moque pas des voisins. Il est très gentil. Et puis je ne suis pas si jeune que ça.

-Roh ! C'est normal qu'il soit gentil ! Tu lui plait ! Et en plus tu n'as que 28 ans ! Et puis tu es difficile ! Quelle femme normalement constituée n'aimerait pas avoir un radiateur ambulant, qui réchauffe tes nuits solitaires et les longues journées d'hiver…

- Mais t'as quel âges ! Drôles de fantasmes pour une gamine de ton âge !

Sofia était maintenant écroulée de rire et quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Moi ? demanda innocemment Petra. 11 pourquoi ? Et puis c'est pas pour moi. Perso je m'en contrefiche, c'est pour toi !

Sofia la décoiffa et lui pinça le nez.

- T'es bête quand tu y mets !

Elle leva se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

- Nan mais imagine, même plus besoin de te lever, il t'apportera ton petit déj' au lit…

- Là tu rêve ma cocotte ! Ca, ça se passe que dans les films et les romans à l'eau de rose ces trucs là !

- …Il te protègera de ton gros balourd te patron, fit-elle ignorant superbement ce que Sofia venait de dire.

- Tu sais il me suffit juste d'acheter un pit-bull ou un rot veller pour ça.

- Maman ! Agacée cette fois-ci. Un homme dans ta vie te ferais tu bien !

Sofia soupira.

- T'es vraiment têtu.

- Moui, je sais…

- Ta grand-mère en aurait été malade, murmura Sofia.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait sa famille, elle se rembrunit et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Petra, voyant là un bonne occasion d'en savoir un peu plus, sauta dessus.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Toujours absente, Sofia lui répondit.

- Parce qu'à ton âge j'étais comme toi et j'avais le même sale caractère. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est de elle que je tiens ça. Elle a exactement le même, mais vu qu'elle trouvait le mien exécrable et mon comportement intolérable, elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle dirait que c'est la pire chose que t'es pu hériter de moi… Douleur et colère mêlèrent dans sa voie, elle habituellement si maîtresse d'elle-même.

Petra était figée sur place. Elle était plus que surprise par cette révélation. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa mère avait tant de rancœur pour sa propre mère, mais vu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Sofia avait toujours était rancunière.

Petra fixa encore sa mère, les yeux écarquillés qui la regardaient bêtement. Quand elle voulut prendre la parole sa mère l'étonna une fois de plus : elle changea de sujet comme si de rien était.

- Alors comme ça tu es une petite sorcière ?

- Mouais, apparemment…

Cela la remit dans son état de stress précédent.

- Moi je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une lettre d'admission pour le savoir…

Un sourire taquin ornait les lèvres de Sofia.

- Mais… Enfin…

Qu'est-ce que sa mère lui chantait là ! Elle était complètement larguée, ce qui la faisait bredouiller et elle détestait ça !

- Ben oui ! Tu es un vrai petit démon !

Elle se retourna et Petra pu voir les yeux pétillants de sa mère, un sourire victorieux, ravie d'avoir eu sa fille. Petra se mit à rire, de son rire cristallin e ton ne peut plus communicateur.

Elles restèrent comme ça à rire comme des idiotes pendant 5 minutes jusqu'à que Sofia lève les yeux vers l'horloge de la cuisine.

10h30 !

Plus que 30 minutes avant le départ du train pour Poudlard et elles devaient arriver à la gare et surtout se garer. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très loin…

- Vite Petra ! Il est déjà 10h30 ! Prend ta valise et en voiture !

Elles se retrouvèrent dans la voiture en quatrième vitesse, Sofia alluma le contact et recula en trombe dans la rue, provocant ainsi une série de klaxons et de cris. Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Direction la gare King Cross.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Et pis si vous avez le temps une chtite review ça fait toujours plaisir! N'hésitrez pas à être critique! 

In Your Heart.


End file.
